User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/yesh hesh yesh hesh
8:03BattleReviewshello *8:04MrYokaiAndWatch902HEWWO! *Ready for some more dumb logic? *8:06BattleReviewsk *8:08MrYokaiAndWatch902http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Rastafari_Dragon *A DRAGON BASED OFF A HAT HUH? *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Realm_Dragon *what *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Robocluck_Dragon *Are you sure this is a Robocluck Dragon? *Battle? *Where art THOU? *8:15BattleReviewsTHOU SHALL NOT PASS- I'm here *8:16MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay! *So.... *Dragons based off of hats weren't a good idea :l *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Aurora_Dragon *This dragon stunned me with its stupid elements. *I mean, seriously, why is it Metal? *Lots of dragons suffer from using Electric Jolts. *Also, the Aurora Dragon can't stun at all. *8:20BattleReviewsWhy not? *8:24MrYokaiAndWatch902Why not what? *https://dragonvale.fandom.com/wiki/Aurora_Dragon *If there were only more elements than the crippling ones...! *8:28BattleReviewsWhy not something better suh as dragonvale's one? *Rainbow element is at least something to make elements out of *8:29MrYokaiAndWatch902"Suh" *SUHP MAN I GIVE SUHPS! *But Energy? *Come on. By doing that you give Dragons ELECTRIC JOLT WHEN THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE IT! *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Archangel_Dragon *Wait. *8:33BattleReviewsyeah? *8:33MrYokaiAndWatch902An Archangel can learn Vengeance and Electric Jolts. *Well. *8:35BattleReviewsafk *back *9:33MrYokaiAndWatch902wb *So.. *You getting bored of looking for dumb logic? *I realized you're barely active. *9:42BattleReviewsyeh *that's how bad it is *9:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. *Okay... *So let's think of a different topic we can be talkin' bout! *9:44BattleReviewsAlright *9:53MrYokaiAndWatch902...which also has poor logic??? *Maybe Deletd's Free Add Comic? *Or maybe Random Adventures? *Battle? *Random Adventures logic it is I guess? *BATTLE???? *WHERE ART THOU BATTLE?! *10:09BattleReviewsYeah sure *Just shocked to find a wiki making it onto... I don't wanna talk about it *10:12MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh? *You don't wanna talk about Random Adventures??? *10:13BattleReviewsI want to *But I saw something bad unrelated to RA *Or almost anything we talked about so far *10:15MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay? *Talk about it, why don't ya? *What's the bad thing? *10:17BattleReviewshttps://atrociousfandomusers.miraheze.org/wiki/Object_Shows_Community_Wiki *https://horridreceptionwikis.miraheze.org/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki *Just some examples *Also, nasty language alert *10:20MrYokaiAndWatch902am i mentioned there *aha *that is why were trying to stop delet this *it is a nasty joke huh? okay *10:21BattleReviewsWell, nasty language ESPECIALLY for the 2nd link *about the BFDI wiki *10:22MrYokaiAndWatch902oh. *no wonder infinity kicked out facs from the wiki *10:22BattleReviewsAnd yeah, there are also sub links in the OSC wiki link I gave u *You can check them out if you want *10:23MrYokaiAndWatch902good thing i am not listed as a bad user :) *10:23BattleReviewsTrue *10:23MrYokaiAndWatch902im just average i guess *10:23BattleReviewsMe too. *10:24MrYokaiAndWatch902too bad TSRITW is STILL not listed there. *10:24BattleReviewsTSRITW wasn't originated there *and was minor enough to get a pass *10:24MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh no *he was NEVER minor *10:25BattleReviewsBut on the OSC wiki *10:25MrYokaiAndWatch902he was a major issue even back then *10:25BattleReviewsoh *Ah yes, now I remember *Being mean and stuff *But yeh, I guess he had too few edits to make it in *altho 2 unpopular people made it through fsr *10:26MrYokaiAndWatch902can you explain THIS then? *https://jokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 *and no wonder tsritw got kicked from OSC *fortunately cutie saved him *10:28BattleReviewsyeah, I barely knew TSRITW when I first joined OSC I think *10:30MrYokaiAndWatch902welp *10:31BattleReviewsBut now I know... *10:31MrYokaiAndWatch902somebody's gotta place numberblocks wiki on to there *that way TSRITW will NEVER know where it is *10:31BattleReviewsyeah, SOMEBODY *10:31MrYokaiAndWatch902we just gotta find grust and tell him about the poor status of our wiki *10:32BattleReviewsYeah, idc on which wiki it's on *Aslong it's on somewhere *I'm happy with it *10:33MrYokaiAndWatch902Well? *https://planet-loser.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Adventures *Let's look at our... *stuff. *10:33BattleReviewsBut yeah, let's do this *10:35MrYokaiAndWatch902https://planet-loser.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Adventures/Enemies_&_Waves *Tik Tak Torturer: Block/Moon *ARE WE STILL BASING TYPINGS OFF OF COLOR? *THE INCORRECT WAY? *AND WHY DOES HE HAVE TOO MUCH HP? *Additionally... he became a good guy, so why is he STILL here? *10:36BattleReviewsIdk *10:39MrYokaiAndWatch902https://planet-loser.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Adventures/Buffs_&_Bruises *Chronicle X Chronicle *Actually... *TNT > Iron TNT < Dragon *10:39BattleReviewsokay *10:39MrYokaiAndWatch902I mean... *10:39BattleReviewsWait wait wait wait *10:40MrYokaiAndWatch902TNT < Iron TNT X Mania *ARE YOU EEFIN' KIDDIN' ME?! *YOU STILL HAVE THAT DUMB LOGIC?! *10:40BattleReviewsHOW does Iron even beat TNT? *10:40MrYokaiAndWatch902I DON'T KNOW! *(slime falls on me) *Oops. *10:40BattleReviewsHave you seen TNTs go boom? *Slime: Sorry *10:40MrYokaiAndWatch902Seriously... any enemies which are explosive in Portal RPG? I just wanna throw them in front of a Sherm. *10:42BattleReviewsWell, I know Pokemon has them *but how is an exploding enemy original? *10:44MrYokaiAndWatch902IDK? *Anyways... any Portal RPG which has explosives, throw it at an iron... house. *10:45BattleReviewsok *Yeah... I think I'll throw this instead *(Throws a bomb at an iron house) *10:46MrYokaiAndWatch902(hides under hard helmet) *(BOOM!!!) *Well... is the iron house broken? *10:48BattleReviewsnope *10:48MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. *Well... *Is it destroyed? *10:49BattleReviewsnope. Not even a scratch *Wait... where are we again? *10:51MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh! Right! *The real world! *10:51BattleReviewsSomething tells me this is the RA world *Because if it was in the real world, this iron house would be pretty much destroyed *But since this is the RA world... *10:53MrYokaiAndWatch902Nothing happened!!! *GRAH! *Volume > Windy Volume > Iron Volume > Hydro Volume < Bouncy *Yodels can wreck the earth, but these? *How can volume even wreck wind? "Sound can travel through air." So? *Does that mean a Boombox enemy can destroy a Tornado enemy? *10:56BattleReviewsAlso, the wind actually makes sound *10:57MrYokaiAndWatch902Volume > Iron: "Metal can amplify volume." *OR CAN IT??? *CAN METAL EVEN AMPLIFY VOLUME? *Volume > Hydro: "Hydro: Sound can travel through water." Traveling through something is not an excuse. *And I'm not kidding. *Battle? *11:02BattleReviewshi *idk why it's that *Sound actually CAN'T be heard underwater *11:07MrYokaiAndWatch902... *Oh. *Let's get back to the RA world. *11:08BattleReviewsok *11:09MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: Krakalaka... KUUZE! Rockbass: Shut up Krorb! (insert a sound-related move he can use)! Krorb: OW WA WA WA WA! *(krorb takes major damage) *Battle??? *Where art thou? *BATTLE??? *...Battle? *You suddenly gone AFK? *11:26BattleReviewsNo, I wasn't afk *Rockbass: Woah... *11:30MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE! KUUZE! *11:32BattleReviewsRockbass: What if I don't? *11:38MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: YOU PAY DA PRICE! *(krorb shoots out a gigantic water bubble at rockbass) *(rockbass gets launched back a far distance) *11:40BattleReviewsRockbass: ow *11:42MrYokaiAndWatch902Plankwoo: Beh. Killer Rabbit. *Plankwoo: It's a peaceful day. *Plankwoo: Calm down. *11:44BattleReviewsKiller Rabbit: ? *11:44MrYokaiAndWatch902Plankwoo: Oh. Sorry. *Plankwoo: Aciter. Hello. *11:45BattleReviewsAciter: sup *11:47MrYokaiAndWatch902Plankwoo: Sword Knight. *Plankwoo: Stab Lance Knight. *Sword Knight: Uhh, yeah, Plankwoo. I was planning a battle for him! Let's DUEL Lance Knight! *Lance Knight: YOU BET! *(sword knight uses a sword slash on lance knight; barely does squat against lance knight) *Sword Knight: Wait, how come I barely did damage to you? *11:49BattleReviewsPlankwoo: Doesn't steel do less damage to steel type attacks? *Plankwoo: I mean, doesn't steel type attacks do less damage to steel types? *11:51MrYokaiAndWatch902Sword Knight: *shrugs* *Sword Knight: You know what. *Sword Knight: I'll just throw this grenade at Lance Knight after he takes his turn. *Lance Knight: En Garde! (stabs sword knight, again, barely does squat) *Sword Knight: TIME TO USE THIS GRENADE! (throws grenade at lance knight) *(grenade does NOTHING) *Sword Knight: What the heck is up- (grenade soon blows up and they barely get scratched) *Sword Knight: Ow. *Mermaid: Well, I guess that's some bad luck you two got! Don't worry! I always have my healing with me in case? *Sword Knight: In case what? *Mermaid: Sorry... I soon don't know if I should really heal you two. Because... both... are... water... moves! *11:59BattleReviewsMermaid: Speaking of healing, I'm healing you with damage! *11:59MrYokaiAndWatch902Sword Knight: AW SHOOT! *11:59BattleReviews(Mermaid uses a water attack on Sword Knight) *12:00MrYokaiAndWatch902Sword Knight: OW OW OW OW OW OW *Aciter: ACHOO! (sneezes acid on a TNT) *(tnt does not explode) *Aciter: Wow... sorry if I sneezed on you anyone. *12:11BattleReviews(I mean, Poison isn't really igniteable. *12:18MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: AHH, I'M BORED. BRING ME A BOUNCY BALL PEOPLE. *Plankwoo: Okay. *12:29BattleReviewsAciter: no *12:34MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! (shoots lava at aciter) *12:36BattleReviewsAciter: ow? *12:36MrYokaiAndWatch902(remember this is RA logic in PRPG) *12:36BattleReviews(isn't this fire < Hydro still? *12:36MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. Fine. *12:44BattleReviewsIcecle: Oh lol, I'm casually standing during this volcano eruption *12:46MrYokaiAndWatch902(volcanrock blasts icecle with lava) *rip icecle *12:56BattleReviewsIcecle: Dude, I can survive this *(RA logic remember?) *Icecle: Ice > Fire with RA logic on my side *12:57MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh *https://planet-loser.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Adventures/Buffs_&_Bruises *12:57BattleReviewsWait... he actually changed that? *12:57MrYokaiAndWatch902yes *he ACTUALLY DID *12:57BattleReviewsWelp *(Icecle melts) *12:57MrYokaiAndWatch902(icecle melts) *12:58BattleReviewsIcecle: No!!!!! Why you RA logic *(dratini appears near Volcanrock) *12:59MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: OH SHOOT! *Volcanrock: A THING I CAN'T WRECK! *Volcanrock: WA! *(insert electric-type enemy): Hai guys! *zombie enemy) rises out of the ground *1:05BattleReviewsDratini: Me liek u *(insert dratini having derpy eyes) *1:11MrYokaiAndWatch902Volcanrock: HEPL ME! *Zank: YAH??? *On the other hand... I'mma gonna PM you because I don't wanna include this in the chat. *...nevermind it's not working. *1:14BattleReviewsok *1:22MrYokaiAndWatch902Sorry but I gotta go out to lunch. *See you tomorrow. *No luck for seeing me today. *1:22BattleReviewsOh, too bad *BattleReviews has left the chat. *1:23MrYokaiAndWatch902Wait. *BattleReviews has joined the chat. *1:27BattleReviewsk *BattleReviews has left the chat. *3:37MrYokaiAndWatch902welp *sorry. Category:Blog posts